All Night Passion (A Cala Maria X Mugman love story)
by OXYD
Summary: Mugman arrives at the public pool late at night for a date with Cala Maria the mermaid, aware of a certain prankster watching the two of them. After their sandwiches get spiked with Viagra, things start getting steamy!


**A/N: Hey there, folks. I've got a steamy lemon story here that I think all you Cuphead fans will all enjoy. This story is sort of a cross between a Trollpasta and a Feelspasta, and it also features a bunch of crossovers and a special Youtuber appearance like in my comical Barney's Diarrhea Funny/Trollpasta. Fans who love seeing Mugman and Cala Maria the mermaid paired up together will really love this one, however, be advised that this story is for mature audiences only! Viewer discretion is advised for viewers under 18. Also, I narrated this story on YouTube on my channel. If your interested, head over to YouTube and look for the channel named SkyRunner SG-1 to check it out. Oh, note however that it has been age restricted due to the nature of the content in this story, so you'll need to sign into YouTube if you wish to view it. With that now out of the way, let the story begin!**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Only the story itself.**

* * *

All Night Passion

A Cala Maria x Mugman Love Story

Night had fallen over Teaneck New Jersey around 6:00 AM as a certain individual headed over to the public pool with a blue cooler in hand; it was Mugman, the brother of Cuphead. Although the pool had been closed for the night, Mugman had found a way to sneak inside by forcing a paper clip into the lock on the main entrance gate which would allow him to enter the pool freely. Normally, Mugman wouldn't do something like this, but on this particular night, he had a good reason for doing it. Inside the pool was a certain mermaid that Mugman had started dating two years ago in 2017 after defeating the devil back on Inkwell Isle, and this mermaid was none other than Cala Maria.

Back when he and Cuphead first met Cala Maria, they had started out as enemies since they had been forced to collect various contracts from other clients whom had signed deals with the devil at the Devil's Casino back on Inkwell Isle, and Cala Maria happened to be one of them. She had apparently tried to gamble with the devil, who had promised to make her the most beautiful mermaid in the entire sea if she won, but of course, she failed horribly. As a result, Maria owed a debt to the devil, which happened to be her soul. Of course, she wasn't going to hand in her soul that easily and fled back into the sea in an attempt to hide away from the devil and his minions.

This worked for some time until Cuphead and Mugman ended up losing a bet to the devil as well and were then forced to become his debt collectors in order to save their own souls from whatever hell the devil had planned for them. The two brothers didn't enjoy doing this one bit, but once they learned from the wise old kettle that their power would grow stronger with every client they defeated, the two cup headed brothers eventually became strong enough to take on the devil himself. This involved the two brothers going around all of Inkwell Isle and collecting the contracts of all the other clients who had also lost bets with the devil.

All of the clients of course put up a fight, but Cuphead and Mugman eventually defeated them and collected their contracts, including Maria's contract. Maria put up a huge fight against the two brothers, but she eventually lost to them and was forced to surrender and give up her contract to them. Before the two brothers had headed off, Maria had practically begged them in tears to have mercy on her and not hand her soul off to the devil, but Cuphead and Mugman assured her that they already had a plan to save her and all the other clients from the devil. Once the two brothers defeated all the other clients and gathered all the contracts, they had grown powerful enough to challenge the devil in his lair to free all the clients and themselves from his grasp over their souls.

The devil was no easy opponent, and it took almost every ounce of strength and power the two brothers had to take down the devil. Eventually after a long fight, the devil finally conceded defeat and Cuphead and Mugman destroyed all the contracts they'd collected, thus freeing all of the devil's clients from a life of slavery to him. Once everyone was free, Mugman and Cuphead continued on with their lives, and had also grown wiser as well. Mugman eventually started dating Cala Maria as he had developed a huge crush on her the moment he had first laid eyes on her, even though they had been enemies at that time. When Mugman confessed his feelings towards Maria, she easily accepted him since he and his brother Cuphead were both considered hero's for freeing all the citizens of Inkwell Isle from their contracts with the devil, including Maria. She also thought Mugman was cute, just like his brother, Cuphead.

"Man, has it really been two years since me and Cuphead defeated the devil? Time sure flies" Mugman thought as he unlocked the pool entrance gate with a paper clip and pulled it open.

Once he was inside, Mugman dragged his cooler over near the deep end of the pool where he saw someone in the underwater lights of the pool swimming underwater; it was Cala Maria. Mugman approached the edge of the pool and waved his hand to get Maria's attention, then stepped back to avoid falling in the water. Maria seemed to have noticed him because she suddenly started to rise up towards the surface, then she emerged from under the water.

"Oh, Mugman! I'm so glad you made it here on time" Maria beamed in delight.

"You know I'd never miss a date with you, Maria" Mugman smiled cheerfully as he set his cooler next to the diving board.

"I take it you brought my favorite delicacy inside that cooler of yours? Maria asked, gazing at Mugman's cooler.

"Yeah, it's tuna fish. I know you couldn't resist it" Mugman smirked.

Maria giggled in delight as Mugman opened the cooler to reveal several large footlong tuna sandwiches inside, along with several glass coke bottles. As Mugman was counting the items however, he and Maria didn't notice a mysterious shadow lurking in the trees and bushes outside the pool. The shadow turned to be none other than the fat, sneaky prankster named Wario, the same prankster who had pulled the Miralax trick on Barney the dinosaur approximately one month ago. Wario had secretly been following Mugman down the road in hopes of finding a way to get back at him for ratting him out to the cops with the help of his brother Cuphead last month.

Wario hadn't forgotten those two cup headed stool pigeons who had followed him in their planes and alerted the police, who then surrounded him and eventually tricked him into drinking that bottle of lemonade that had secretly been spiked with Miralax, causing Wario to have an enormous amount of diarrhea in his pants. It had taken Wario several hours to get his pants and undies cleaned after that little event and his anus was burning like Death Valley by the time the Miralax had worn off completely.

But that wasn't all that had happened. Shortly afterwards the next day, Wario was arrested and charged with creating a public disturbance and for disturbing the peace. Since Wario was the one who had caused Barney the dinosaur to have explosive diarrhea all over the place due to having his taco spiked with a whole bottle of Miralax, Wario was the one at fault in the eyes of the court and was sentenced to a whole month of community service. And as you can guess, Wario's first task of community service was to clean up all of Barney's diarrhea all over the town, including the gym. He was also required to pay a compensation fee to all the citizens who had been blasted by all of Barney's diarrhea, and it wasn't cheap.

It had taken an entire week to clean up all the diarrhea inside the gym and the town, and a whole month to repair the roof of the gym, and it had pissed Wario off to the fullest extent that extent could possibly give. The only thing that had been on Wario's mind for the last whole month was getting revenge on Cuphead and Mugman since they were the ones who told the cops where he had run off to.

"Heh heh heh, look at you two, little seeds of romance hanging out near the pool," Wario snickered as he gazed at Maria and Mugman chatting near the pool. "So the cup headed weirdo is in love with that slimy fish girl. Well, Wario thinks he'll improvise".

As Wario then reached into a small yellow sack he had brought along with him for his sneaky little plan, he heard moment in the bushes behind the tree he was hiding under and suddenly panicked. Had he been spotted by the police? Wario felt sweat running down his forehead as the footsteps grew closer to him. He knew for a full on fact that if the police found him and learned of what he was planning to do, he'd be busted again for sure, and possibly even jailed.

"Hey, who's there?" Wario called out, trying not to yell too loudly in fear of alerting Cala Maria and Mugman that they were being watched.

Just as Wario was about to run, a skinny looked figure appeared from out of the bushes and approached Wario. Once the figure got close enough, Wario saw that it was a thin man wearing a purple shirt, black overalls, white gloves, and a purple hat with an inverted yellow "L" on it; it was Waluigi, Luigi's rival and a prankster just like Wario. Wario sighed with relief when he saw that it was only his trusted partner whom he had called earlier to help him out with his little prank. While Waluigi hadn't been given the full details of the prank, he still agreed to assist Wario in his little "revenge plan" so to speak, as he also loved to cause mischief and pull pranks on others just like Wario did.

"Oh! Waluigi, you scared Wario there for a second" Wario said as Waluigi approached him.

"Ah, Wario! So what's on your plan for tonight? What prank will you be pulling this time?" Waluigi asked curiously.

"That's for Wario to know, and you to find out," Wario answered as he reached blindly into his sack and pulled something out. "But first, I need your help in order for me to initiate phase one of my revenge plan".

"Anything for you, my friend" Waluigi replied.

Wario walked up to Waluigi and handed him several blue pills that he had pulled out of his bag, then Wario said, "I want you to slip these into those two lovebirds coke glasses by the pool, then we'll begin with phase two".

Waluigi glanced over at the pool just beyond the fence where he saw Mugman and Cala Maria taking a swig from their coke glasses, then they set them down next to the blue cooler near the diving board. From where Waluigi and Wario stood, Mugman and Maria were only about ten feet away from them, except the metal fence separated them from the pool halfway.

"Uh, Wario? I'm not so sure how that will work. For one, the fence is in the way, and two, there's no way that I could sneak in there without being spotted" Waluigi pointed out.

Wario frowned as he realized that Waluigi had a point. Out of all the small details that Wario could have missed, this one was probably the most important one of all. He had been so eager to get his revenge on Mugman and Cuphead that he hasn't thought his prank through properly, and Wario hadn't planned to involve Cala Maria in his prank either. Wario knew that there was no way he'd be able to enter the pool without being spotted by Mugman and Cala Maria.

If he tried climbing over the tall fence or tried digging under it, he'd be caught and most likely ratted out to the police by Maria and Mugman, and there was no way Wario could allow that to happen. He had already gotten into enough trouble after the incident with Barney one month ago, and Wario knew that he'd be in far greater trouble if he got caught by the police right now. Seeing as how difficult things looked, Wario knew he'd have to improvise somehow.

"Hmmm, your right, Waluigi. Wario needs to improvise..." Wario said, looking up and down at the fence, then at Mugman and Maria's tuna sandwiches.

"Um, Wario? What are you thinking?" Waluigi asked curiously.

Turning away from the fence, Wario grinned and said, "Wario's figured out how to improvise".

He then pulled out a slingshot from inside his sack, then turned to Waluigi and said with a smirk, "Wario will use this slingshot to shoot the pills into those two lovebirds sandwiches, and then the fun begins".

"Ooh, I likes the sound of that," Waluigi grinned. "What type of pills are they, by the way?".

"Concentrated Viagra" Wario sneered as he loaded the pills into his slingshot. "Once those two consume those sandwiches with this little extra ingredient, they'll be going at it like rodents in heat for hours!".

As soon as Maria and Mugman looked away from the direction of the blue cooler where their food sat, Wario took careful aim at the sandwiches and fired several Viagra pills into Mugman's sandwich with his slingshot, then he did the same with Maria's. The pills successfully landed inside the middle parts of the sandwiches, and since the pills were white like the tuna, Wario knew that Mugman and Maria would never notice the difference. Waluigi however, found this idea confusing as it didn't seem much like a revenge plan; it seemed more along the lines of a prank.

"Eh, how is that revenge, Wario? If I didn't know any better, I'd say that's more of a prank than revenge" Waluigi wondered in confusion.

As Wario set his slingshot down, he began shuffling around inside his sack for something, then said, "You'll see how it's part of Wario's revenge plan soon enough".

As Wario was busy searching for whatever he was looking for, Maria shrunk herself down from her usual giant size to a human size and Mugman handed her one of the tuna sandwiches, unaware of what Wario had just done. Mugman then began chowing down on his own sandwich as Maria began eating as well.

"Wow Mugman! This tuna sandwich is amazing! You really know how I like it" Maria commented on delight.

"Yeah, I figured you'd love it" Mugman replied, taking a bite out of his own tuna sandwich.

He found the taste a bit unusual, yet he wasn't aware that Wario had just spiked his and Maria's sandwiches.

"Hmm, the taste is a bit odd. You taste anything odd about your sandwich, Maria?" Mugman asked suspiciously.

"No? What's so odd about the taste?" Maria replied curiously.

"Well, for a split second, I thought I tasted something hard and bitter inside the sandwich. Did you taste anything like that?" Mugman answered.

"Nope," Maria replied, swallowing. "Nothing strange about mine".

"I see," Mugman said, scratching the back of his head. "Maybe it was just a tiny fish bone or something".

As Mugman and Maria continued eating their sandwiches, Wario had finally found what it was he was looking for and grinned as he pulled out a video camera from his sack.

"Here it is! Oh ho ho! This will be fun!" Wario sneered.

"Eh, Wario? What's with the camera?" Waluigi asked curiously.

"Oh, you'll figure it out soon enough" Wario replied with a sinister laugh.

Back in the pool area, Maria downed several gulps from her coke bottle and then said, "Wow, Mugman! That sandwich was amazing".

"Yeah, they were pretty good," Mugman replied. "Better than Subway, right?".

"Yeah, your sandwiches are so much better" Maria nodded with a sweet smile.

"That's so sweet! Thank's Maria" Mugman blushed.

As Maria was about to say something however, she suddenly hugged herself and gasped, then kneeled over on the side of the pool and breathed heavily. A shocked and worried look came over Mugman's face as he saw this instant change come over Maria.

"Maria! You okay? You feeling sick?" Mugman asked in a panicked voice.

"N-no, its not that" Maria panted with her face blushing.

"What is it then?" Mugman asked, still worried.

"My... my body feels... hot" Maria stammered.

"Hot? I don't quite-" Mugman started, but stopped when he suddenly felt the effects of the Viagra slowly taking effect on him as well.

In the bushes, Wario snickered and said, "Look's like the pills are kicking in!".

He then raised the camera up and pointed it right at the two lovers and hit the record button. As Waluigi glanced at Maria and Mugman, then at Wario, he felt his heart skip a beat when he realized just what Wario was planning.

"Wario, are you doing what I think your doing?" Waluigi asked, sounding more worried than mischievous.

"Heh heh heh! Yes, I am, my friend," Wario replied with a laugh. "Wario wants to capture every moment of these two lovebirds having their "first time" together, and then phase three of Wario's plan will commence".

"What? Why are you filming this? I'm not so sure this is legal, Wario" Waluigi asked, growing more nervous.

"Wario will tell you after the little show over there" Wario answered, keeping his eye on Mugman and Maria.

Mugman had fallen to his knees and hugged his own body as he began to feel the effects of the Viagra getting stronger by the minute, and apparently, so did Maria.

"M-Maria, I... I feel really... really-" Mugman stammered.

"I... I feel the same way too, Mugman," Maria gasped, panting sensually. "W-why do I feel so aroused? W-what's going on?".

"I don't know," Mugman replied, feeling his crotch region beginning to stiffen. "It... it must have been something in the tuna. I don't know how tuna fish could do this though".

Maria suddenly spun herself around, grabbed Mugman in both hands, then pulled him close to her wet, slippery body. Mugman's face ended up pressing against her chest, and he could feel her heart beating rapidly.

"M-Mugman, I... I don't know how or why this is happening, but...," Maria paused and then raised Mugman's head up towards her. "I... I want...".

"W-want what?" Mugman asked, now more aroused than ever before.

"I... I... oh, who am I kidding? I'll just show you" Maria said, and then pulled Mugman into a deep, passionate lip locking kiss.

Mugman felt his heart racing faster than a racing engine as his lips connected with Maria's. He and Maria had kissed before in the past, but this one was far different than those times. It was not just a kiss of affection or attraction, it was a kiss of true love. Mugman didn't resist and quickly embraced Maria as she continued to kiss him passionately, all the while becoming more aroused due to the effects of the Viagra. The two of them had no idea why they were suddenly so aroused, but they didn't care.

Maria and Mugman slowly drew back, then Mugman said, "M-Maria, t-that was... amazing".

Smiling warming, Maria said, "Is it? Well then, how about this?".

She then pulled Mugman into another lip locking kiss, and then she began to french kiss him. Mugman felt like his heart was soaring into the sky like a Titan V rocket as he moved his tongue alongside Maria's. He had never known such bliss, such passion in all his life. Mugman had always seen Maria as a girlfriend up to this point, but now he began to see her as something much more; it was love, true love. The inside of Maria's mouth tasted like a fresh ocean breeze on the beach, and it was amazing. Mugman didn't want this to end, but he of all people knew that all good things had to come to an end at some point, or so he thought.

As Maria slowly drew her head back from Mugman, she whispered, "Wasn't that amazing too?".

"Yes, it was... so amazing," Mugman whispered back. "M-Maria, I... I've wanted to tell you something for awhile, something I wanted to tell you since coming here".

"Oh? And what's that?" Maria asked softly.

"I... I... I love you, Maria. I've... I've loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you" Mugman answered bravely.

Maria smiled and said, "I love you too, Mugman. I've always thought you were cute, even though when we first met, we were enemies. But you and your brother saved me and so many other citizens of Inkwell Isle from an eternity of servitude with the devil, and for that, you'll always be my little savior".

"And you'll always be my sea angel" Mugman replied passionately.

Maria then whispered, "Mugman, I... I'm still feeling so aroused for some reason".

"Y-yeah, so am I" Mugman blushed.

Maria looked down, saw the tint in the crotch region of Mugman's blue shorts, then giggled and said, "Oh my, looks like someones happy".

Back in the bushes, Wario was snickered with anticipation as he saw Maria reach behind her back and begin to undo her seashell top, but Waluigi was slowly started to panic as he now understood what Wario was doing.

"Wario, this is bad! Filming two lovers doing that kind of stuff without their knowledge is illegal!" Waluigi whispered in a panicked tone.

"Not as long as no one finds out about it. Well, at least not yet anyway" Wario smirked.

"What do you mean by that?" Waluigi asked.

"Remember how I said I wanted revenge on those two cup headed brats for ratting me out to the cops? Well, Wario know's just how to do it. Once I film that blue nosed brother of Cuphead banging his mermaid girlfriend, Wario will use it as... 'insurance" Wario sneered sinisterly.

Waluigi pondered what Wario just said, and then the realization suddenly hit him like a train.

"No! Wario, are you planning to... blackmail them?!" Waluigi gasped in shock.

"Yep, you guessed it! Once Wario has their whole little love making act on film, they'll have to do whatever I want them to do, or else the whole internet will know about it; Heh heh heh!" Wario laughed evilly.

Waluigi was horrified by this. While he certainly had no problem causing mischief and pulling pranks on people, blackmailing them by filming them engaging in sexual activity was a line even a prankster like Waluigi would never dare to even cross. It was not only very wrong, but also very illegal, and Waluigi wanted no part in something like that.

"Wario, that's insane! I have no problem pranking people, but blackmailing them? That's going too far!" Waluigi protested.

"Yeah well, I have no need for you anyway. If you wanna miss the show, then get lost" Wario muttered disdainfully.

Waluigi didn't know what to do at this point. He knew that if he went to the police, he'd probably get in trouble as well. Then again, Waluigi didn't really help Wario out since he had figured out another way to execute his plan, so he was pretty sure he'd be let off the hook.

"Fine! Do whatever you want! It's not like I care" Waluigi grumbled, then stormed off.

Wario just shrugged it off and continued to film Maria and Mugman in secret. Maria was now topless and Mugman had removed every piece of clothing from his body, except for his white gloves, then Maria did something Mugman had never seen her do before. She raised her tail above the ground a few inches, and then it transformed into a set of human legs; Maria had transformed herself from being a mermaid, to a human!

"M-Maria," Mugman exclaimed in awe. "How did you do that?".

"It's a magical ability we mermaids have that allows us to make love with a human. We can temporarily transform into a human form which allows us to mate more easily," Maria answered, then spread her legs apart and beckoned Mugman towards her. "Take me, my love, the night is still young".

The sight of Maria's nude body excited Mugman even further, so he walked up slowly to her, then embraced Maria and pushed himself inside her sacred orifice. Maria moaned in ecstasy as she felt Mugman inside her, and Mugman felt as if he were soaring in the stars on a rocket ship. The feeling Mugman felt as he moved gently inside of Maria was beyond anything he had ever experienced in his entire life. He had once heard the wise old kettle tell him and Cuphead that sex felt amazing beyond anyone's imagination, yet Mugman never thought he'd ever experience it until up to this point. Mugman now understood exactly what the old kettle meant right at this moment. The feeling of being inside Maria was incredible beyond explanation. Her sacred orifice felt warm, wet, and slippery inside as Mugman continued moving his hips back and forth. Maria moaned and panted in ecstasy as Mugman continued to make love with her, feeling every inch of him inside her.

"Maria, this feels... amazing!" Mugman gasped in pleasure as he continued moving inside Maria.

"Yes, your amazing, my love! Please don't stop" Maria cried out, embracing her lover.

Mugman wouldn't even consider stopping, not even for a minute. He wanted nothing more than to make love to the woman of his dream all through the night, even though Mugman knew that wasn't possible. As Mugman made love to Maria, he reflected on everything in his life that lead him up to this very moment. As a young cup, Mugman had never thought he'd land himself a girlfriend since he and Cuphead often caused trouble and would get into mischief rather easily. Because of this, Cuphead and Mugman were often considered outcasts by many of the residents on Inkwell Isle, yet it wasn't until Cuphead ended up getting him and his brother into a horrible mess by losing a gambling bet with the devil and being forced to collect other contracts from his other clients that they really began to turn their lives around and better themselves. Of course the two brothers did everything they could to try getting out of being the devil's servant boys, and that eventually happened after learning from the wise old kettle that fighting and defeating each of the devil's client's would allow their magical power to grow stronger, allowing them to confront and defeat the devil in his lair.

Mugman and Cuphead didn't really like the idea of hurting other innocent people just to get their contracts from them, but it wasn't like they had a choice; the client's wouldn't give them up without a fight. And it was also the only way for the two brothers to become more powerful. Fighting and defeating the devil's client's was hard for Cuphead and Mugman, but when they finally faced Cala Maria, it was a whole different story for Mugman. The moment he laid his eyes on Maria when she emerged from the sea, it was like love at first sight. Mugman had been awed by Maria's beauty along with her beautiful voice, yet at the time, she was quite hostile towards him and Cuphead when they told her to hand over her contract to them. Mugman remembered trying to peacefully negotiate with Maria by explaining that they had no choice since they were in debt to the devil for losing a bet with him at the Devil's Casino and that they'd find a way to save everyone, but Maria refused to give in and eventually turned hostile towards the two brothers, forcing them to fight her in their planes over the sea.

Mugman absolutely refused to hurt Maria, so Cuphead had to do most of the shooting in his plane. Their fight with Maria had been brief, but even after doing her best to fend off Cuphead and Mugman with her mermaid powers, she was eventually beaten and forced to surrender her contract to them. Mugman remembered that one moment after the fight with Maria that he had never forgotten, even to this day; it was a memory that really hurt him inside. After landing their planes on the sandy beach, Cuphead and Mugman approached Maria, who had now shrunk back down to a human size and was on the ground in tears, practically begging the two of them to spare her and not turn her soul over to the devil. Mugman remembered assuring the saddened mermaid that he and his brother would find a way to free her and all of the other clients from the devil's grasp over their souls before leaving Maria behind.

Mugman felt tears of regret forming in his eyes as he remembered that horrible memory, and he couldn't stop them from flowing. Even though deep down, Mugman knew that he and Cuphead had no choice but to fight Maria at the time, he still felt his heart aching with pain and guilt for putting Maria through all that pain just to get her contract; he didn't deserve her for all he had done, yet she loved him, and he loved her. Maria noticed Mugman's tears and became concerned.

"Mugman sweetie, what's wrong? You look upset" Maria asked Mugman in concern.

Mugman gazed up at Maria with tears in his eye and said, "It... it's what me and Cuphead did to you two years ago! I can't get it out of my mind, and it's tearing me apart!".

Maria understood what Mugman was referring to and embraced him against her chest in a loving manner as Mugman sobbed softly.

"Mugman, there's no need to cry, my love," Maria soothed in a loving manner. "I don't blame you two for what you did. You were both under duress from the devil and were being forced to do his bidding, and it's partly my fault as well. If I hadn't made a deal with the devil for better vanity, I wouldn't have found myself in that situation, so I can't blame you for being forced to attack me for my contract. And in a way, if it wasn't for you and your brother, I'd probably be imprisoned in the devil's lair right now along with all the other citizens of Inkwell Isle who lost bets with the devil".

Mugman knew Maria had a good point, yet the painful memories of hurting her still pained his heart, but as he thought more about what Maria said, he realized that she had been right all along. Mugman and his brother Cuphead were considered the hero's of Inkwell Isle, and if he wasn't mistaken, Mugman remembered that Cuphead had starting dating Baroness Von Bon Bon, the queen of Sugarland back on Inkwell Isle. She had started taking a liking to Cuphead after he and Mugman freed her from her contract with the devil and started dating him a few weeks after the two brothers defeated the devil in his lair.

"Your... your right, Maria," Mugman said, smiling up at Maria. "I _did_ save you from being enslaved by the devil, and my brother helped too, so I guess I should just put it behind me. What I want is for you to be happy, and if your happy, so am I".

Maria smiled and pulled Mugman into another deep, passionate french kiss, then the two lovers resumed their love making session under the starry night. As Maria and Mugman continued to make love, they moaned in ecstasy, and about five minutes later, they could feel their orgasm's building up inside them.

"Oh god, Maria! I... I can't hold back much longer! I... I think I'm gonna...!" Mugman gasped, feeling his orgasm coming.

"Do it, my love," Maria cried, gripping Mugman tightly and wrapping her legs around his waist. "Let it all out inside me! I want to have your child, Mugman!".

Mugman thrust himself in and out of Maria a few more times, then he felt his orgasm burst forth like a cherry bomb.

"Maria! AHHH!" Mugman cried out as he climaxed inside Maria, filling her with his seed.

Maria cried out in ecstasy as she too climaxed. This one moment was like a dream that the two lovers wished never to end, but they knew that all good things had to end at some point. Mugman pulled out of Maria and collapsed onto her chest, panting slowly as his climax ended, and so did Maria.

"Maria... that felt... amazing!" Mugman panted.

"I know, my love. It felt so wonderful!" Maria whispered as Mugman lay his head on her bare breasts.

However, the effects of the Viagra were still taking a toll on them, and Mugman felt his member harden again. Maria saw this and giggled.

"Oh my, look's like somebody's still good to go another round" she giggled cutely.

Mugman blushed and said, "If it's you, Maria, I could go on forever".

"Oh, that's so sweet of you! Well then," Maria smirked seductively and spread her legs open. "The night is still young, and I'm all yours".

Mugman quickly entered Maria's sacred opening again and continued making love to her once more. However, Wario was secretly filming all of it in the shrubs, and he had a huge boner in his pants from seeing Mugman and Maria going at it. Wario really wanted to fap off to this erotic sight that was just fifteen feet away from his position, but he knew that this would probably attract very unwanted attention from the two lovers, and that was something Wario definitely didn't want happening.

"Oooh, this is absolutely fantastic! Wario's going to be rich once the last phase of the revenge plan is complete!" Wario sneered evilly and backed up just a few inches to get a better angle.

However, as he did this, he bumped into someone standing behind him. Wario spun around to see who it was, and to his shock, it was none other than the popular you-tuber named SirHorror, and close behind him was Waluigi who had his arms folded. As soon as Wario saw Waluigi with SirHorror, he instantly realized that he probably ratted him out to the popular Youtuber, and this pissed him off.

"Grrrr, Waluigi, you traitor! Why did you go stool pigeon on Wario?!" Wario hissed angrily.

"Sorry Wario, but this is something I can't ignore" Waluigi said, shaking his head.

"Waluigi found me while I was out for a stroll, and he told me everything, so you better hand the camera over right now" SirHorror said, beckoning towards the camera that Wario held.

"No! Wario will have his revenge!" Wario snapped, then took off running through the woods.

"Uh oh! Wario's getting away" Waluigi pointed out.

"Don't worry," SirHorror assured Waluigi with a smirk. "I notified a certain buffalo police chief earlier about Wario's little act over here a few minutes ago after you told me everything, so he's not gonna get far".

Waluigi then heard Mugman and Maria moaning inside the pool area and peaked under the tree branches to see what was going on, then he yanked his head back with his jaw hanging wide open in shock.

"What is it, Waluigi? What's going on?" SirHorror asked in confusion.

"Uhhh, you probably don't wanna know, so I wouldn't look" Waluigi replied.

SirHorror turned his head towards the pool, but couldn't see what was going on since a few trees blocked his view, but he could hear Maria and Mugman going at it like rodents in heat from where he stood; he got a pretty good idea about what was going on then.

"Oh, I think I get it now" SirHorror replied with a blush. "Looks like those two are getting busy in there, if you know what I mean".

"Yeah, I get it. Now we better find Wario" Waluigi suggested, then the two of them ran out of the woods.

At that moment, Wario was now running down the sidewalk which was lit up by the LED streetlights above him while clutching the camera close to him.

"Wario's gotta get home before those two catch me, then I'll just upload this video online" Wario panted as he ran.

However, as he ran down the sidewalk, he could hear police sirens in the distance and this instantly made him panic.

"No... NO! Those damn rats! They brought the boys in blue with them! Waluigi is gonna pay for this!" Wario growled, then took off running in between several apartment houses as the police sirens got closer.

He could now see red and blue lights flashing in the distance behind him as he emerged from the other side of the apartments, and they were getting closer. Wario was now fearing for his life as he rushed down the sidewalk at breakneck speed. He knew for a full on fact that if the police caught him and saw the little homemade porno video he made of Mugman and Cala Maria having hot, passionate sex near the pool, he'd be charged with voyeurism and arrested for sure. Wario felt like a fool for bringing Waluigi down to the pool. If he had known that Waluigi would betray him by ratting him out to the police, he would've never brought him down there. Wario wasn't sure if heading back to his house was a good idea since the cops probably knew where he lived by this point, and if they did, he'd be caught and arrested.

"Grrr, where do I hide?" Wario pondered as he rounded the corner near the end of the street, then immediately wished he hadn't.

There at the end of the long roadway were several police cars with their lights flashing and sirens blaring, and they instantly spotted Wario the moment came into their view. As if that wasn't bad enough, several other police cars came up the road behind Wario and blocked off the T-shaped intersection; Wario was trapped!

"NO! NOT AGAIN!" Wario yelled in defeat as he skidded to a stop.

A large police car skidded to a stop in front of Wario about ten feet away from him.

"_Freeze Wario! Your completely surrounded! Put down the camera and get down on the ground immediately!_" the officer inside the police car ordered over the cop cars PA speaker.

Wario knew there was no getting out of this, but there was no way he'd let the officers see what was on the camera. If he was going down, he'd take the evidence down with him. Wario quickly fumbled with the camera and pulled the SD card out, but the officers seemed to notice this, because the cop inside the big police car spoke up again.

"_Throw down the SD card right now, Wario! If you do not comply, force will be used!_" the officer warned over the police car PA.

Wario smirked, then yelled, "You want Wario to drop it? Okay, Wario will do something even better".

Wario threw down the SD card, and before the officers could do anything, he smashed the SD card into pieces with his foot.

"HA HA! You lose, suckers!" Wario laughed manically.

This time however, the large cop cars window slid open and the officer inside fired a warning shot at Wario just a few feet away from him, startling the crap out of him.

"_This is your final warning, Wario! Get down on the ground right this instant, or deadly force will be used!_" the officer yelled coldly.

"I'd do as he says, fat boy" an angry voice growled behind Wario.

Wario turned and felt the color drain from his face when he saw that the source of the voice was none other than Chief Bogo, the buffalo police chief.

"Oh shit!" Wario cursed, instantly dropping down on the ground the moment he laid eyes on Bogo.

Coming up to assist him was Nick Wilde the fox and Judy Hopps the rabbit, and standing near their patrol car were Waluigi and SirHorror. Several neighbors had taken notice to all the commotion going on outside and stepped out of their apartment houses to see what was going on. One of the neighbors happened to be none other than Barney the dinosaur and his friends, BJ and Baby Bop.

"Hey, that looks like Wario, BJ" Baby Bop pointed out as several cops surrounded Wario.

"Yeah, it is. He's that prankster who spiked Barney's taco with Miralax last month and caused him to have explosive diarrhea all over the town" BJ replied.

"Looks like he's gotten himself into trouble again. I wonder what Wario did this time" Barney wondered as Nick and Judy forced Wario's hands behind his back and cuffed him.

"Probably pulling pranks again, no doubt" BJ guessed.

As Wario was cuffed, Chief Bogo picked up the camera off the ground that Wario had used to film Mugman and Cala Maria having sex near the pool, but because Wario destroyed the SD card inside it, there was no evidence of the incident on the camera; it was now empty.

Eager for answers, Chief Bogo stomped up to Wario and said, "Just what were you filming on this, Wario? You better have a good explanation for this".

"Uhhh, just stuff" Wario said hesitantly.

"Don't play those innocent little games with me, fat boy! I know what you were up to, and I should know, because SirHorror called me and told me about your little porno filming spree down at the pool" Bogo snapped.

"Porno spree?" Nick asked, sounding shocked.

"Yes, but that's not all he's done," Bogo replied, glaring down at Wario. "I also learned from SirHorror that Waluigi told him about drugging the food of two lovers going by the name of Mugman and Cala Maria".

"Mugman and Cala Maria? Wait! Isn't Maria that big mermaid staying at the pool?" Judy asked.

"Yes, and that blue nosed cup headed guy she's in love with is Mugman, Cuphead's brother," Bogo nodded. "And Wario here drugged their food with Viagra from what SirHorror told me on the phone earlier".

"Viagra? Oh no, you can't possibly mean... _that_ stuff?" Nick exclaimed in shock.

"Oh great! Mugman and Maria are probably gonna be going at it for the next several hours if Wario really _did_ put Viagra into their food" Judy speculated.

"I've no doubt about that, Ms Hopps," Bogo said, then grabbed Wario's cuffed wrists. "And as for you, Wario! You've _really_ crossed the line this time! It was already bad enough that you sent Barney the Dinosaur gallivanting all over Teaneck with an extremely bad case of diarrhea last month, but what you've just done is so much worse. Just what the hell were you thinking, doing something so revolting and perverted like that?!".

Wario glared at Bogo, then said, "Why? Wario will tell you why! That cup headed boyfriend of Maria and his puny brother ratted me out last month! Thanks to them, I had to slave away in the hot sun, mopping up diarrhea all over the place! Wario wanted payback, but that dirty traitor Waluigi just couldn't keep his stupid mouth shut!".

"Oh, is that so? I see how it is now," Chief Bogo realized. "You were out for revenge, weren't you! Yet your friend betrayed you because he knew what you were doing was very wrong and illegal. Yeah, I get it now! Your in so much trouble for this, Wario! And I can tell you right now that you won't be getting out of this so easily like like time".

"You can't keep Wario locked up forever!" Wario protested.

"That's up to the judge, Wario" Nick said.

"Yeah, so you'd better find yourself a good lawyer, cause your gonna need a doggone good one for this" Judy added.

"You've got nothing against Wario! It's SirHorror and Waluigi's words against me, nothing more!" Wario yelled.

SirHorror then stepped forward and said, "Oh, your wrong about that, Wario. Your not the only one with a camera".

"What? What are you-?" Wario protested, but stopped when SirHorror pulled out his cellphone and held it up, revealing a video recording on the screen.

The video was very clear and in high quality. It was a video of Wario holding a camera with his back turned to SirHorror's phone camera, and even though he was far away from the pool, SirHorror was close enough to catch footage of Mugman and Cala Maria having sex near the pool. Judy, Nick, and Chief Bogo all gasped at what they saw, but Wario looked as if he were about to soil his pants. SirHorror had been behind him all that time?! How had Wario not noticed it?

"Yeah, nice try, Wario," SirHorror smirked. "Destroying that SD card does you no good if there's other evidence of your crime still out there, and I just happened to be at the right place at the right time".

Wario said nothing expect growl in response.

"Well then," Chief Bogo grinned down at Wario. "Look's like we have more than just accusations towards you, fat boy! I wonder what the judge will say about this little porno show of yours in court".

Wario still said nothing as Chief Bogo then shoved him towards Judy and Nick.

"You guys take Wario down to the station, and I'll personally handle the rest from there" Bogo ordered.

"Not a problem, Chief" Judy winked and then walked Wario over towards their patrol car.

As they took Wario away, the other cop cars dispersed and left the area, then the neighbors all headed back into their houses, including Barney the dinosaur amd his friends.

"Look's like Wario got served again" BJ smirked.

"He just never learns" Baby Bop added.

"Well now, this night was just full of surprises, and it was all super dee duper" Barney said joyfully as he closed the front door to his house.

Back at the pool, Mugman and Maria lay on the long picnic blanket completely naked and embracing each other in a warm and loving embrace. The effects of the Viagra had worn off and the two felt slightly exhausted from having so much sex. Despite that, however, they had still been slightly aware of all the police sirens in the distance and wondered just what was going on.

"Say Maria, what do you suppose all those sirens were about?" Mugman wondered.

"No idea, Mugman," Maria replied and hugged him closer to her. "Let's not bother with it, though. Let's just stay like this for awhile longer".

"My thoughts exactly," Mugman agreed, then remembered something else that he had almost forgotten. "Oh, I... I almost forgot something in my cooler".

"Oh, and what might that be?" Maria asked curiously.

Mugman temporarily parted from Maria and walked over to his cooler, reached inside it, and pulled something out; it was a small, black, square shaped object. Once he had it, Mugman walked towards Maria with his white gloved hands slightly trembling.

Maria noticed the object in Mugman's hand and asked, "What do you have there?".

Mugman gulped in a nervous manner, then slowly pulled open the object to reveal something that made Maria's eyes widen in surprise and awe; it was an engagement ring!

"M-Maria... I... I've wanted to... ask you this for awhile, so now... I," Mugman paused, still slightly nervous, then asked, "I... I want to know if... if you'll... Will you marry me?".

Maria felt tears of pure happiness and joy fill her eyes at the sight of the shiny ring, then she slowly slipped it onto her finger and whispered, "I would be honored, my love".

Mugman felt his eyes tear up as well, then he cried out in a happy voice, "Maria!".

He then embraced Maria and the two of them kissed deeply and passionately, knowing that nothing would ever keep them apart now. Their love would be eternal, as it should always be. As for Wario, well, his night wouldn't end as happy as theirs. Down at the police station, he had been placed inside a dirty cell where a very annoying thirteen year old boy wearing blue shorts with a diaper on them, a blue bike helmet, a pencil in his nose, and a yellow T-shirt with the word "JEFFY" written on it sat in the corner, patting his diaper and making occasional grunting sounds. This boy was none other than Jeffy, Mario's adopted son, and he had been brought in for trying to sneak into a strip club while underage.

"Hey Wario, looks like you and me are gonna be best buddies for awhile" Jeffy said in his usual retarded tone, then grunted.

Wario moaned and grabbed the bars of the cell door and yelled, "You fools haven't seen the last of Wario! I'll be back, you cup headed loverboy, and then you'll face Wario's wrath!".

Jeffy just continued to stare at Wario as he ranted all through the night, not giving a care in the world. In the police office outside the cell room, as Chief Bogo went over SirHorror's video for evidence on his laptop, he smiled at the sight of Maria and Mugman making love near the pool. He felt happy for the two of them finally getting together as lovers.

"Well done, mate," he said, closing his laptop. "Seems like this night ended well for you two as well".

He then left the room as Wario continued to rant and rave about in his cell with Jeffy. Bogo had a Jfeeling that Wario wasn't going to get any sleep that night, and that seemed just fine by him.

* * *

_**❤ The end❤**_


End file.
